Orage
by Akagamie
Summary: Red est au mont Argenté coincé dans une grotte par un orage. Souvenir.


**Auteur : Akagamie**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient toujours pas **

**Blabla : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait rester.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

L'orage prenait de l'ampleur au mont Argenté. Le vent soufflait de toutes ses forces, déracinant les arbres dans un craquement sinistre qui se perdait rapidement dans le crépitement violent de la pluie mêlée à la grêle qui tambourinait contre les rochers. De temps à autre, un éclair zébrait le ciel, illuminant une fraction de secondes le carnage de la tempête, suivit de très près par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant qui faisait trembler les pierres.

Red détestait les orages depuis toujours. Il frissonnait dans une grotte située proche du sommet et profonde. Il l'avait choisis pour se protéger au mieux de la pluie et du vent. Il serrait contre lui une petite boule de poil jaune qui gémissait doucement en tremblant. Ses petites joues rouges libéraient de temps en temps de mini décharges électriques qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la chair de poule sur la peau de son dresseur. Le pokémon gigotait de façon à se cacher plus profondément sous la couverture en étant toujours au contact du corps rassurant de Red, pour se protéger du bruit.

Red serrait les mâchoires en se raidissant au moindre coup de tonnerre. Un souffle de vent le fit frissonner et il remonta la couverture sur ses épaule et caressa de manière rassurante son Pikachu, le serrant contre lui et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. La souris jaune était sortie de sa pokéball pour lui tenir compagnie lors de sa veillée sur le feu et se refusait à l'abandonner. Ce geste calma un peu le pokémon ainsi que lui même. Il détestait les orages d'aussi qu'il se souvienne. Malgré lui, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres crispées lorsqu'il repensa à Green, qui avait eut les mêmes gestes envers lui, lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

_Red avait invité Green chez lui pour jouer avec lui un après midi. Les nuages noirs s'approchaient dangereusement du Bourg-Palette et les deux enfants c'étaient précipités dans la maison de Red pour ne pas se faire mouiller. A peine la porte était-elle refermée que les nuages déversaient leur eau sur le village. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la chambre du brun pour continuer à jouer jusqu'au goûter. La mère de Red leur avait préparer des noeunoeufs surprise au chocolat noir accompagnés d'une tranche de pain de mie. Les deux enfants découvrir avec enthousiasme les petites figurines à assembler. Red eut un rattata et Green un dodrio. _

_Dehors, la pluie redoublait de violence et le vent commençait à se lever._

_Après le goûté les deux enfant remontèrent dans la chambre et la maman de Red dû les appeler à trois reprises pour qu'ils descendent se mettre à table. Red, voyant que le temps ne s'arrangerait pas de sitôt demander à sa mère si Green pouvait rester dormir ici. Sa mère accepta avec un grand sourire avant de les envoyer se brosser les dents. Les deux enfants éclatèrent de joie avant de monter dans la salle de bain faire leur toilette, puis retournèrent dans la chambre. Red prêta un de ses pyjama. La maman de Red arriva, armée d'un sac de couchage et d'une grosse couette bien moelleuse pour Green, qu'elle installa au pied du lit de son fils. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit en les embrassant sur le front. _

_Une fois la porte refermée et la lumière éteinte, les deux enfants commencèrent à discuter pokémon, quand soudain, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit. Red sursauta et avec un cri apeuré se cacha sous sa couverture en tremblant. _

_« Oh, Red, sa va ? »_

_Green devinait malgré la pénombre la couverture trembler. Il entendait aussi de gémissements étouffés. Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit accompagné d'un petit cri. Sous la couverture, Red sentait les larmes dévaler ses joues sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Il avait toujours eu peur des orages, de cette violence des éléments qui se déchaînait sans que personne puisse l'arrêter. _

_Le châtain souleva un peu la couverture pour voir son ami recroquevillé sur lui même en train de sangloter les yeux grands ouverts, au bord de la panique. Il avait d'abord eu envie de se moquer un peu de lui, mais le voyant dans cette état, il voulait l'aider à se calmer. Green le découvrit rapidement avant de se glisser à côté de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, Red se décrispa un peu. Le tonnerre gronda. La pluie redoubla de violence et on pouvait entendre le vent mugir au-dehors. Le brun continuait de pleurer silencieusement. Toujours en lui caressant la tête, Green se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Les larmes cessèrent de couler, mais les tremblements n'avaient pas pris fin. Green commença un lent mouvement balancier, apaisant. Il eut alors l'impression que l'orage se calmait, la pluie crépitait moins fort, le tonnerre n'était qu'un grondement sourd, comme si il s'éloignait, poussé par le vent qui soufflait moins fort. _

_Green continua malgré tout de bercer Red. Ses tremblements se calmèrent, sa respiration s'apaisa. Le châtain cessa de lui caresser la tête et s'aperçut que Red s'était endormit. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il mit la couverture sur eux et s'allongea du mieux qu'il put pour s'endormir lui aussi. _

Dehors, la tempête ne faiblissait pas. Toujours le grondement du tonnerre, toujours la pluie qui tambourinait sur les rochers, toujours le vent qui soufflait, mugissait, et toujours la foudre qui s'abattait sans répit.

Red s'efforça de desserrer sa mâchoire crispée et prit une grande inspiration. L'air froid qui entra dans ses poumons le fit frissonner. Il se leva, dépliant son corps ankylosé, reposa son pikachu qui émit un grognement de mécontentement pour aller rajouter du bois sur le feu qui se mourrait. Il retourna sa place, replaça la couverture, tandis que la souris jaune sautait sur ses genoux. Il referma ses bras sur elle. Il entendit un arbre craquer au loin. Il eut une pensée pour tout les pokémons qui n'avaient pas réussit à trouver d'abris et qui devait sans doute être blessé, si se n'est pire. Cela lui rappelait quand un orages avait éclaté lors de son périple, à Parmanie.

_La tempête s'était levé. S'il ne pleuvait pas, le vent soufflait fort et les éclairs pleuvaient, suivit d'un grondement sourd presque discontinu. Red avait rejoint à temps la petite ville de Parmanie. Sous un coup de tonnerre, il entra dans le centre pokémon qui était bondé. Beaucoup de dresseurs demandait à l'infirmière le droit de pouvoir rester pour la nuit. Red se mit dans la queue et attendit son tour. _

_D'un coup, la lumière s'éteignit, plusieurs jurons retentir malgré le vacarme du tonnerre et Red serra les dents. Il s'était dit que s'il était dans un centre pokémon, entouré de gens, cela passerait, mais avec la coupure de courant... il n'avait pas peur du noir, c'est juste qu'il faisait ressortir son angoisse. Il se força à prendre des inspirations profondes et à expirer en contrôlant son souffle. Cela le détendit un peu._

_Après quelques secondes, le courant fut rétablit, les conversations reprirent plus bruyantes. Quand se fut enfin son tour, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une bourrasque qui fit décoller sa casquette. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'envole trop loin et se tourna vers l'homme qui était entré et qui criait en gesticulant._

_« … feu, vous êtes tous dresseurs ici, nan ? Si vous avez des pokémons eau, ramenez-vous ! A cause de ce putain d'orage, un incendie c'est déclaré dans la zone est du parc safari ! En plus c'est un orage sec, on peut pas compter sur la pluie ! Aller, magnez-vous ! Des pokémons sont sûrement blessés ! »_

_Les dresseurs se regardèrent un instant puis, les uns après les autres, abandonnèrent leurs occupations, et préparèrent leurs pokéballs avant de suivre le garde forestier qui s'en allait. Red fut pris dans la ruée, et une fois dehors, il fut pris de tremblement incontrôlable. Et s'efforça de retourner vers l'intérieur du centre, mais un montagnard se mit devant lui et commença à le pousser :_

_« Aller viens avec nous, on a besoin de tout le monde ! Si tu t'enfuis tu sera jamais un homme ! »_

_Et Red fut obligé d'aller dans le parc Safari. Chaque pas était une lutte contre sa peur de l'orage, à chaque grondement il se mettait les main sur les oreilles en gémissant malgré le regard coléreux que posait le montagnard sur lui. Mais une fois face à l'incendie, face aux pokémons qui fuyaient, blessés, apeurés, il se reprit, oublia l'orage. Il sortit son tortank ainsi que son locklass et commença à aider les autres en arrosant les flammes. Une fois que la zone fut complètement humide, les dresseurs se regardèrent et sourie en se tombant dans les bras. La zone brûlée n'était qu'une parcelle, il y avait assez peu de morts à déplorer. Red ne voulait pas se réjouir avec eux : il venait d'apercevoir lescadavres oubliés d'un kangourex ainsi que son petit qui étaient complètement calcinés. Il fit un effort pour ne pas vomir et se dirigea rapidement vers le centre pokémon, laissant autres dresseur le soin de surveiller la zone. Malheureusement, tout les pokémons blessés y avait été transférés et l'infirmière se retrouvait débordée. Quand elle le vit entrer, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire fatigué :_

_« Je suis désolé de te demander sa alors que tu dois être épuisé, mais est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Ses pokémons sont tous blessés et seule, je n'y arrive pas !_

_-Leveinar ! Nar ! »_

_Red regarda autour de lui et effectivement le nombre de blessés était important et il se devait d'aider._

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_L'infirmière commença à lui donner des directives. Elle ressemblait à un chef militaire tant elle était absorbé par sa tâche. Red faisait de son mieux pour ne pas vomir à la vue de la chair calciné, des odeurs de sang et de brûler, les fractures et autres déchirures... L'infirmière avait confiée sa surveillance à son leveinard qui surveillait ses gestes et rectifiait ses erreurs Petit à petit, d'autre dresseurs étaient venus les rejoindre et le nombre de pokémons blessés baissait. Une fois que tout fut fini, tout le monde était couvert de suie et de fourrure, mais de grands sourires s'épanouissaient sur les visages épuisés. Presque aucune perte n'avait été à déclarer._

_Red eut sa place dans le centre pokémon, et avait décider de se coucher tôt. L'orage était maintenant loin, le temps était calme. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la kangourex et son bébé calciné, ainsi que tout les pokémon qu'il avait du soigner._

_Comment un orage avait pu être aussi destructeur ? Il haïssait vraiment les orage. Il ne put empêcher larme rouler sur sa joue. Il se retourna et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil fut très long à venir._

« Piiii ! Pika ! »

Le ton de son pikachu était pressant et le petit pokémon tirait sur le bas de son pantalon. Il commença à se lever pour le suivre malgré la pluie, mais lorsque un sapin foudroyé s'écrasa sur le palier de la grotte et qu'un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres retenti, il se rassit, préférant rester dans la sécurité relative de la grotte. Il fit entrer la souris jaune dans sa pokéball et s'allongea près du feu. Il regarda la danse hypnotique des flammes en respirant profondément et s'endormit malgré l'orage.

Le vent soufflait fort et déracinait parfois les arbres. Un grand sapin tomba comme sa, sur un tas de pierre. Quelques unes roulèrent, entraînant avec elles de plus grosses, jusqu'à créer une avalanche de rocs, ricochant sur les parois du mont Argenté, avant de rencontrer une plate-forme. Les pierres se brisèrent, mais les rochers les plus lourds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, détruisant ainsi le plafond d'une des multiple grotte qui parcourait le Mont Argenté. Les rochers roulèrent sur les occupants de la grottes, les écrasant, étouffant les flammes, détruisant tout se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avant de stopper leur course de demeurer immobile sous la pluie battante.

Un éclair zébra le ciel suivit par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant.

Red avait toujours détesté les orages.

Avait.

**Alors, vos avis ?**


End file.
